Urgente
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Suigetsu Karin. Post-canon. Menciones de la Familia Uzumaki. Lenguaje vulgar. Situaciones Adultas


**Urgente**

"Esto huele a mierda" maldecía Karin al inspeccionar sus botas que ahora estaban con fango hasta sus viaje había sido largo y tedioso, esquivando espías y uno que otro ladrón que pudiera toparse en su camino, estaba cansada y sucia y le urgía una ducha.

Para colmo, el muy maldito de Suigetsu la había dejado plantada.

Es que este cerebro de pez no se cansaba de fastidiarla? –_Necesito que regreses a Kiri, es urgente Bruja_\- Fue lo que decía la corta nota que había recibido hace dos días. Y así sin más, dejó a su primo y a su hermoso sobrino; Boruto, en Konoha.

Y ahora que por fin había regresado a Kiri, más específicamente a la dichosa - dicho con ironía- Guarida de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla, el muy infeliz no estaba. _"Suigetsu-Sama fue a una misión hace 3 días, lo siento, Karin-sama pero puedo decirle a donde, es confidencial"_ le dijo uno de los guardias.

Oh, pero ella lo mata en cuanto lo vea. Porque la apura en regresar cuando ni siquiera él está en casa? … Lo golpeará tanto que necesitará de terapia y un cirujano para poder regenerarse.

En fin, pensamientos homicidas a un lado, decidió que lo mejor sería una muda de ropa y un baño purificador, así que desprendiéndose de su chaqueta y shorts se dirigió hacia la tina, haciendo un pequeño desvío hacia la cocina antes. Tomó una botella con agua y se deshizo del resto de su ropa dejándola apilada en el piso de la cocina.

* * *

El guardia de la entrada le había informado que su mujer ya había llegado, lo cual hizo sonreír al albino, estaba inmensamente complacido con la rapidez con la que había regreso a pedido suyo… de hecho se le adelantó... hehe,de seguro la pelirroja estaba furiosa por hacerla regresar tan pronto, pero bueno, qué más da… él tenía una sorpresa que no podía esperar en entregar.

Dibuja una mueca complacida al ingresar y toparse con unas botas fangosas y ropa apilada en el piso de la cocina, pero sonríe amplia mente al escuchar el sonido de la ducha proveniente del baño.

* * *

Su pelo siempre había sido especialmente difícil, se enredaba con tal facilidad que Karin tiene problemas para desenredarlo, ni aquel shampoo tan costoso que se trajo de Konoha le había ayudado en algo. Estaba tan concentrada separando su pelo en mechones que ni con su aguda percepción de chakra había notado que ya no estaba sola.

El grito que se había formado en su garganta al sentir una mano callosa sobre su vientre y unos colmillos sobre su hombro fue callado por otra mano callosa que se apoderó de su boca.

"Shh" indicó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Giró lo que pudo y se topó con una fila de puntiagudos colmillos encerrados en una sádica sonrisa.

Con fuerza propulsada por la adrenalina y la frustración de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, propició un golpe de tal impacto a las costillas de Suigetsu, que este retrocedió unos pasos a falta de aire en sus pulmones.

"Mierda Karin!" se quejó al recobrar el aire frotándose la zona afectada.

Al principio la chica dudó en socorrerlo o no, pero al recordar que por su culpa su visita a Konoha fue dramáticamente recortada decidió no hacerlo. Es más, tomó una postura desafiante cruzándose los brazos y lo miró acusatoria mente.

"Te lo tienes merecido engendro"

Suigetsu, quien ya se había recuperado de aquel asalto tenía el perfecto contraataque listo en la punta de los labios, pero todo se fue literalmente a la mierda al verla así, frente suyo completamente empapada y hermosamente desnuda. Karin aflojó mínimamente su postura al verlo embobado frente suyo, recorriendo su figura desde su cabeza a sus pies. Le complació enormemente que el impacto de su silueta ante Suigetsu sea tal, que ni siquiera una respuesta podía articular.

"Que, ahora aparte de sin cerebro estas mudo?" le provocó la pelirroja.

Saliendo del trance de ver a su mujer tan delectable mente desnuda frente suyo , el Líder de los 7 Espadachines de la niebla se relamió los labios y le contestó caliente

"Me fascina cuando te pones así bruja"

"Si? Y a mi me cabrea que me interrumpan los días libres engendro. Que es eso tan urgente que hiciste que dejara Konoha antes de tiempo? Acaso no te mencioné unas mil veces que estaba loca por conocer a mi sobrino? Y para colmo, cuando regreso ni siquiera estas!"

"Bruja, sabes que no puedo dejar la guarida sola tanto tiempo" Empezó meloso "Sabes que sólo en ti confió, además, no pensé que volvieras tan pronto" agregó con falsa inocencia "La nota decía urgente animal"..."Creo que exageraron un poco los del correo"

Karin resignada bufó y se frotó la sien en señal de frustración

Decidida a salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que la estaban dejando claustrofóbica tomó una toalla y paso delante de Suigetsu sin agregar palabra.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartían para toparse con un objeto inusual sobre la ropa limpia que había apartado. Era una caja pequeña de terciopelo. Un poco manchada con sangre, pero allí estaba.

Y de repente se le olvidó como respirar.

"No podía esperar a entregarte eso, por eso hice que volvieras de inmediato"

"..."

Tomó con delicadeza aquella caja y la abrió lentamente topándose con un anillo de diamantes realmnete hermoso. La chica quedó sin palabras ante tal joya. No sabía que le sorprendía más, el hecho de que _Suigetsu_ le este proponiendo_\- lo que ella cree le esta proponiendo –_ o el hecho de que _Suigetsu_ le presente semejante joya

"Que dices bruja?" Karin volteó para enfrentar al albino

"Pensé que no querías estar atado a nadie….nunca" contestó la chica con genuina duda, a lo que Suigetsu chasqueó los labios algo frustrado "Hemos estados juntos por casi 5 años.. te parece que si no quisiera estar atado a nadie seguiría a tu lado?"

Karin lo miró sorprendida, como si le hubiera mostrado la respuesta correcta al más difícil problema de Física sin siquiera usar un calculador.

"Dime que si Karin, acéptame y no porque tengas miedo a quedar sola o por que te molesta el idiota de tu primo no aprueba lo nuestro por no estar casados , dime que sí; porque quieres estar conmigo para siempre, porque quieres ser la madre de mis hijos… mierda… dime que si por que es a mí… a quien amas.

Karin buscó en aquellos traviesos ojos lilas que ahora no destellaban una pizca de travesura, sólo ansiedad y la más completa sinceridad. Quedó sin emitir sonido alguno, incrementando los latidos en el pecho del albino. Pero Suigetsu sabía la respuesta, aunque no estaría 100% hasta que las palabras salieran de su propia boca.

En vez de aceptar con un mero sí, Karin tomó sus manos y las besó. Fue un beso tierno y delicado, cargado de sentimientos y aceptación.

Suigetsu sonrió, no con malicia y picaría como era costumbre suya, sino con alegría. Tomó la sortija de diamantes y la colocó en el anular derecho de la pelirroja.

Karin observó maravillada aquella joya resplandeciente en su dedo, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un beso.

"Y ahora qué?" le pregunto ella aun icrédula, después de todo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que para la tarde de ese mismo día ella estaría comprometida, jamás lo hubiera credido.

"Ahora follamos, pelirroja" le dijo con voz seria y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Me tienes con la polla dura desde que entré al puto baño"

Karin ni siquiera se molestó en reprimirlo, sólo lo tomó del rostro y lo estrelló contra el suyo, lo besó con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron a la cama que estaba detrás de Suigetsu, este incluso golpeó su cabeza contra la cabecera. Karin le sonrió con falsa inocencia y se postró encima de él asegurándose de frotar con su pelvis contra la suya en el proceso.

"Ahora, como debería tomarte?" inquirió posando un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de duda "En mi boca? O te gustaría encima de tuyo?"

"Mierda Karin, no jodas" dijo el muchacho impaciente, extendiendo sus manos sobre las caderas femeninas, a lo que la Uzumaki se encargó de detener con un leve golpe haciendo que Suigetsu resignado suspire "Encima de mío, quiero verte"

Como solo tenía puesto sus pantalones fue muy sencillo para Karin bajárselos hasta las rodillas junto a los bóxers que llevaba observó complacida antes de recolocarse encima suyo, tomando su erecto miembro e introduciéndolo dentro suyo a medida que se acomodaba. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro cuando al fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

Karin se apoyó sobre los cicatrizados pectorales de Suigetsu mientras que él dictaba el paso de sus movimientos tomándola de las caderas. El ritmo era lento y consistente, haciendo que las penetraciones sean más placenteras para ambos. Suigetsu no aumentaba la velocidad aún por que ansiaba memorizar la sensación de estar enterrado dentro de aquellas paredes que lo comprimían deliciosamente, además el constante movimiento circular de esos pechos frente suyo lo volvían loco. En cuanto a Karin, ella no iba rápido porque quería disfrutar el momento lo más que pudiera, después de todo, esta era una de las pocas veces que en realidad hacían el amor y no sólo follaban.

Los gemidos de Karin aumentaban paulatinamente, así como la velocidad de las embestidas de Suigetsu, quien ahora tenía una mano sobre sus caderas y la otra masajeando un pecho, cambiando su posición horizontal a una sentada, donde tendría más control sobre la situación. La beso con fuerza al tener sus labios a su alcance, invadió su boca, con colmillos y lengua, callando sus gemidos y mordiendo su labio inferior antes de separarse de ellos.

Todo movimiento cesó repentinamente y Karin estaba a punto de hacer conocer su descontento cuando Suigetsu la volteó y le colocó las manos sobre la cabecera de la cama. Una mano callosa permanecía sobre la mano con el diamante, mientras que la otra se enroscaba al centro de la pelirroja.

Los besos sobre su cuello y hombros no se hicieron esperar, colmillos puntiagudos rastrillaban su piel a la par que la volvía a penetrar mientras literalmente la hacía gritar de placer. El sudor los empapaba y Suigetsu cada vez iba más fuerte y más duro. Su blanco cabello escondía una cara de concentración y placer. Solo sus afilados colmillos eran visibles entre la marea de pelo rojo.

"Sui!, Sui!" gemía Karin, sintiendo que el nudo en su estómago llegaba su punto de quiebre.

Al cabo de unas embestidas más ella gritaba el nombre de Suigetsu con todas sus letras, embriagada de placer y completamente satisfecha siendo seguida por él unos segundos después.

* * *

Ahora ambos yacen completamente desplomados, como si no tuvieran huesos. Se había recolocado y Karin permanecía recostada sobre el hombro de Suigetsu, tratando de recuperar el aliento, siendo el muchacho quien primero rompió el silencio.

"Te amo Karin" le dijo apartando un mechón rojo de su rostro y alcanzando las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

Karin solo suspiró y le besó mentón pensando en que hubiera sido mucho mejor haberse enamorado de Suigetsu Hozuki desde un principio.


End file.
